Corridors
by Inzaniac113
Summary: The time, is now, the place, is here. Luke is getting ready to depart for the U.S in two days, and wishes to do something with his closest friends before then. A simple over night party with friends goes horribly wrong, when Maya suggests they play a game. Our friends are going to experience unspeakable horrors tonight, will any of them make it out alive? (May go up to M later)


Corridors

(A:N) (This is long, so if you wanna get to get straight to the story and hurt my feelings scrolls through this.) HEEELLLLOOOOO! I have returned from ze dead! MWUHAHAAA! *Cough* Ahem, sorry about that… Let us try this one more time! Hello, I have finally made a come back! I was having a SEVERE case of writers block, but I finally got over it! Yaaay! So if you hadn't noticed I pretty much cleared my account back to square one (Except for my faithful followers, thanks for your patience guys!) cause I just couldn't keep up with everything, and it was stressing me to NO END. So I decided to start back at square one, so here I am! I am only going to be writing two stories simultaneously , one (Hopefully Creepy! :D) horror story, and one comedy! If you are here you know this is the horror one! I recently played the PSP version of corpse party (Managed to get good ending in two goes! xD) and loved it, would have liked it to have more scares and less gore though… But I thought "Hey, I could make a great fan fiction with this! But who to torture…" Now keep in mind, this is LOOSELY based on the Corpse Party game, so I don't wanna hear "But Inzaniac, that's not how it happened!" and it was also inspired by Hudsonsofts 'Calling' or at least what little I know about it. I have wanted to do a ghostly dimension story for a long time now, but as you guys know, I had WAY to many projects going on at one time! So, I hope you enjoy this story, REMEMBER! If you some how like my stories, please, PLEASE leave a review. An author has ZERO motivation to write or improve if he gets no feed back! Enjoy! And also I apologize ahead of time for an OOC characters, so don't complain about that either! ;D One more thing then I SWEAR I shut up, this takes place after Unwound/Lost Future, and in between Justice for All, and Trials and Tribulations. Character ages and stuff will be altered JUST a little! I also decided to list this under Ace Attorney, cause sadly the PL stories are forgotten and filled with nothing but yaoi smut… shudder… Please bare with me with OC development this chapter, really wanted to do my best to make a character people can get to know, xD

Summary: The Case of The Unwound Future has ended, and Luke is leaving, but before he goes, he requests that he have a small party with his closest friends and, lucky for him, his friends Phoenix and Maya just so happened to be in London at the time, along with several other familiar faces, they shall all face horrors unspeakable this night. Will anyone survive this ordeal?

Chapter 1: Meeting Up.

Time: 3:35 P.M  
Location: Triton house

Luke shut his bag and sighed, looking around the barren room that once belonged to him.

/New Character Info/

Name: Luke Triton  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Black  
Hair: Brown  
Height: 5'4  
Personality/Traits/Info: Usually a happy person, can let a cheeky comment slide now and again.  
Relations: Clark Triton, Father. Brenda Triton, Mother. Professor Layton, Mentor/Friend. Flora, Friend. Phoenix Wright, Friend. Maya Fey, Friend. Ichijo Selthius, Best Friend  
Hobbies: Puzzle solving, and adventures, talking to animals.

/New Character Info/

It's walls painted a pleasant dark blue, with dust slowly gathering in the now empty corners. All that was left was his mattress, a few changes of clothes, and a few other personal items. Tears started to sting his eyes, as he realized that in two days, he would be leaving this all behind, and leaving for America. Sniffling a little he fought back the tears, looking at his watch he saw that if he didn't hurry he would be late, grabbing his satchel he headed down the stairs. His footsteps echoed in the empty halls, he hated that sound.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs, he pulled out his phone and messaged his parents, who were finalizing paper work, and told them he was heading out to meet his friends. Grabbing the door handle, he made sure he had his house key, not that he would need it much longer, locked the door, and begin walking towards his destination. Texting someone to tell them to meet him halfway.

Time: 3:44 P.M  
Place: Mall

The 16 year old male tapped his foot impatiently. Dark brown hair with a natural streak of black in it, fell in front of his right eye, hiding most of it, pushing his glasses up he smirked  
"Of course, how could I expect those three twits to show up on time?" He wore a grey hoodie, around his neck hung a very pricey looking pair of headphones, wired into a complex looking MP3 player. He bent down to pick some lint of his jeans and brown loafers, gosh he hated that stuff, after ridding himself of the horrible lint, he sat down on the nearest bench.

/New Character Info/

Name: Ichijo Selthius  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
Eyes: Ice blue, truly captivating  
Hair: Dark Brown, with a natural streak of black in it.  
Height: 5'10  
Personality/Traits/Info: Extremely upbeat and excitable, except when kept waiting. High intelligence, and deductive prowess. Has ESP, only people who know are Luke, and his family.  
Relations: No parents, witnessed the murder of both during a break in at his house. Lives with his older sister Rachel and her family. Luke Triton: Best Friend. Flora: Friend. Lucy: Niece.  
Hobbies: Video Games, reading manga, watching anime, and basically anything considered nerdy.

/New Character Info/

Sighing he closed his eyes, and began thinking about his parents, what life was like before they were killed. He then thought about the filth that murdered them 7 years ago, he got away scott free as there was not enough evidence to convict him. But he knew it was him, he saw the whole thing, but everyone thought he was just a scared young child trying to find anyone to lay the blame on for his pain. He remembered the funeral, and his older sister, Rachel, coming to take him back to London. The pain of leaving the culture he knew, and loved behind. His friends, everything he knew. Thank heavens he already knew English thanks to his American father.

He deeply cared for his sister and his brother-in-law, and also his adorable niece, but he still missed Japan and his parents so much it hurt. Opening his eyes, he continued thinking. After they had taken him in, he hardly spoke for a year and a half, he was taken to anti-depression courses several times, but they didn't do any good. It all changed one day at school when a boy by the name of 'Luke Triton' was assigned a seat next to him, thanks to the boys constant smile and cheerful attitude, his real personality began the emerge again.

"I really am lucky to have met him. Who knows where I would be now if I hadn't…" Suddenly his vision went dark and he heard gleeful giggling and a childish  
"Guess who Onii-chan~?" Startled at first, he smiled slowly, as he heard those words, there was only one person who called him that, due to her Japanese roots. Well Rachel had dropped her off late, but she was here at least, he heard a familiar car horn give a beep and start driving away.

"Ummm… Super Saiyan?" A low pouting noise  
"Onii-chan, play right!" Tilting his head he 'guessed' again  
"Luke Triton, your voice is definitely Luke's." A slight giggle  
"Nope!" Smiling he acted like he was defeated.  
"I dunno… Lucy?" A slight gasp as the hands fell away from his eyes, turning he saw his adorable niece.

/New Character Info/

Name: Lucy Reshlaw  
Age:10  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Big baby blue eyes… Soooo cute!  
Hair: Raven black, with a pink scrunchee holding up a pony tail.  
Height: 4'2  
Personality/Traits/Info: Very friendly, when she opens up to you, and loving towards her family. As Ichijo was brought in when she was still quite young, she thinks he is her big brother, and has not been corrected. Is scared of the dark, and water. Is shy around new people, because of this she only wants to be with 'Onii-chan' knows about his ESP.  
Relations: Rachel: Mother. Harris: Father. Brother: (To her knowledge) Ichijo. Very close to him…Not in a creepy way you pervs!  
Hobbies: Attempting to bake things, keyword being attempting.

/New Character Info/

"Onii-chan, did you use your brain powers?!" Laughing a little, he smiled.  
"Nope, your just predictable!" He gave a playful tug to her pony tail, she giggled and squirmed away, stopping she waved excitedly behind him.  
"HEY! MR. LUKE! MS. FLORA!" Turning Ichijo smirked.  
"'Bout time you guys, what to you so long?" Luke chuckled

"Why don't you ask her?" He turned to Flora and raised an eyebrow.

/New Character Info/

Name: Flora Layton  
Age:16  
Gender: Female  
Eyes: Hazel  
Hair: Light Brown  
Height: 5'3  
Personality/Traits/Info: Can be awkward around new people, generally cheerful, scares easy. After the Curious Village, was adopted by Hershel Layton, secretly has a crush on Luke.  
Relations: Hershel Layton: Father. (Adoptive.) Luke: Crush. Ichijo: Friend. Lucy: Friend.  
Hobbies: Making… Cucumber Sandwiches *Shudder*

/New Character Info/

"W-well you see there was these shoes on sale, and I went in to look at them… And clerk wouldn't let me go! He kept offering me different deals on shoes! I kept telling him I was only looking but he wouldn't take no for an answer! That's when Luke came in and told him that I was allergic to shoe leather and we needed to get out before I broke out in a rash… Because he was out of rash cream for me… It was so embarrassing!" She was blushing furiously and trying to hide he face with her hands while Ichijo and Luke were laughing their heads of, even Lucy was giggling a little. Wiping the tears from his eyes Luke stood up straight.

"W-well *wheeze* we should probably head over to the Professor's office *Gasp*… Hee hee… Now." Nodding in agreement Ichijo picked up his handbag.  
"Ya man, it's awesome that he is letting us use his office to stay overnight in, just the three of us, Rachel will be picking Lucy up around 8 so that will leave me, you, Flora… that one chic you were talking about… Mia?" Luke wiped the remaining tears from his eyes  
"It's MAYA, and yes, she is already there, with The Professor and Mr. Wright. She is 18 and technically an adult but she still acts like a little kid, she is a blast." Ichijo smiled  
"Well than, lets get going!"

(A:N) AAAAAANNNNDDDDD CUT! Short I know, but right now I am just seeing how people will respond to my OC's. Well, please let me know what you think, where I can improve, blah blah blah… More importantly let me know if you want me to continue! Cause I don't want to waste my time if nobody is interested, I have a life… kind of… OK, so I am a loser who has no friends, you got a problem with that?! Well Inzaniac signing off!


End file.
